Partners
by jmills99
Summary: Kisame knows almost nothing about his partner Itachi Uchiha, and this does not settle well with him at all, he is determined to open up the quiet man learn something about him. yoai kisaita and SasoDei
1. Sharing a bed

Partners

Chapter 1

A/N Okay I have recently got into this pairing, Kisame and Itachi, don't get me wrong I still love ItaSasu but having Itachi as the submissive uke is kinda hot hehe, so I decided to write a story with KisaIta as the pairing. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Kisame and Itachi silently sat together inside their quarters, observing the beating of the heavy raindrops fall mercilessly to the ground. Itachi sat with his delicate legs crossed near the wide window of the room. Behind the stoic Uchiha was his partner, the shark sat on the bed leaning on his strong and muscular arms. Kisame was not just looking at the pouring rain however, a certain raven haired man had recently entered his daily thoughts. He intrigued the shark, he would never admit it, but Itachi Uchiha was something else, something special. He often wandered about what the Uchiha would think about all day, his dreams for the future, and most importantly what he thought about his blue skinned partner. He had never shown hatred or a strong dislike towards Kisame, but he never really showed much interest in him either. He sighed as he laid down on his back with his arms behind his head and focused his attention to the cracked, dusty ceiling. He had to admit he really enjoyed moments like these, they were not awkward or annoying, they were more like calming, and he could just enjoy being.

The room had a romantic feel to it, only the flames of a few candles gave off light in the peaceful space of the two S class ninjas. The light created by the melting candles gave off shimmering dark shadows around the two men. With the shadows illuminating Itachi's profile and pale complexion the Uchiha looked almost sad and wanting, of something. Kisame really wished he knew what was troubling him, if anything even was troubling him. Kisame gave another sigh, if only his partner would trust him enough to open up a little more to him. Sure Kisame had tried asking Itachi what he was thinking before, but the response was always the same, silence. Of course Kisame was used to it and respected the raven's privacy, but it was still a little embarrassing at times when someone would ask him about his partner, and felt like he knew just as much as them, nothing.

Itachi gracefully turned around and faced the shark resting on the bed.

"Kisame"

Kisame opened his eyes and slightly lifted his head to see his partner better.

"We should sleep, we need to wake up early tomorrow". Kisame nodded in agreement, especially because he was not an early morning person. Kisame watched Itachi stand up and walk toward the door to let Kisame sleep, at least that was what Kisame thought he would do. Instead of walking toward the door Itachi wordlessly sat on the same bed, took off his sandals, and laid down underneath the covers. He faced the opposite direction of Kisame, who looked extremely shocked, he wasn't sure if he should question the out of character action though. As if Itachi could read his partner's mind he gave the blue man his explanation.

"My room is being worked on, so I am sleeping here for awhile" the raven explained softly.

Kisame smiled at his partner's back, "that's fine with me, how long do you think its going to take for the room to be done?" there was no response. Kisame let it go and got comfortable under the covers with the other male. Kisame's smile widened even more, the sneaky shark had a wonderful idea, since Itachi would be staying in his room for a period of time, this was his chance to try and open up the silent male. This was going to be a challenge, nonetheless it could also be extremely amusing.

The next morning the two men now sharing a bed awoke at the same time. Sunlight poured through the glass window near the corner of the room. The sound of the bird's chirping had awaken the Uchiha up, and as he proceeded to climb out of bed he had accidentally kicked Kisame in the back of the leg. The small kick did not go unnoticed by the blue shark, and he turned around to see who was at the other end of the intruding gesture. Then he remembered he was sharing a bed now, with no other than the mysterious sharingan user.

Kisame rubbed his eyes with his blue fists, the picture before him was nothing he had ever witnessed before. Itachi's dark strands of hair were messily strewn about on the top of his head, and the elastic holding his locks together in the back loosened so much it was threatening to fall off. He also noticed a red mark on the side of one of his pale cheeks, he must have been sleeping on that side of his body and the sheets had left a mark. The red and black cloak was also missing from the thin and lithe body, he assumed he removed it in the middle of the night while Kisame was sleeping. It was a rare sight to catch Itachi without his cloak on, and that confused the observing shark because Itachi's body was a work of art; he didn't understand why it was always hidden under the oversized Akatsuki uniform. It was not as if the members had to wear the robe at all times, especially if they were not on a mission. Itachi had no reason to hide underneath the oversized material.

Itachi continued his way from the bed to the darkly light bathroom to wash himself. Kisame watched him leave and got out of bed himself. He changed his clothes and headed out the door to leave his partner time to himself.

Itachi shed his clothes of his snow white skin and carefully stepped into the shower. The warm water cascading down his fragile, yet deadly body felt nice. He picked up the soap and lathered it across his body not forgetting one spot. As the soap suds slid down the well toned body and onto the bottom of the tub he heard a slight knock on the other side of the bathroom door.

"Can I come in? I need to brush my teeth, yeah".

Itachi sighed, he didn't particularly like taking a shower with someone else in the bathroom, but he complied to let Deidara in anyway.

"Come in" Deidara let himself in and began to brush his teeth in front of the white sink.

"So how do you like sharing a room with Kisame, yeah?" silence, but the blonde kept on talking anyway.

"Has the shark annoyed you yet with his prodding questions and ideas?" I bet you are waiting for your room to be finished so you can have your own space again aren't you?, yeah".

Itachi grinded his teeth, he was glad he was not assigned to stay with Deidara, he did not understand how Sasori could like him. To each his own he thought. When the raven heard the faucet being shut off he sighed in relief, he heard the blonde call out that he was leaving and heard the door shut once again. Itachi continued with his shower thinking about what he was going to do after he finished his mission.

Kisame had gone out to find something to eat, he saw a small resaurant near by and ordered a ball of rice. As soon as he finished his food he would have to return to the base and find Itachi. They had to get ready for a mission the leader assigned them, but the shark's thoughts wandered back to the image of Itachi first waking up in _his _bed. He chuckled, it was not everyday one witnessed a disheveled Uchiha, and a disrobed one at that.

He finished his food and headed back to the base. Meanwhile Itachi finished dressing and was now fixing his hair, he was very fussy about it. Kisame peeked into the bedroom watching Itachi play with his hair. I guess it was true, the Uchiha was a tad bit vain when it came to his looks.

"You ready?" Itachi turned around to see his partner in the doorway. He nodded and followed Kisame out the door.

The wind was strong today, blowing the trees dangerously hard to one side, not to mention a certain someone's midnight locks.

"How did you sleep last night?" Kisame wanted to know, he knew he probably wouldn't get a response, but he tried anyway, maybe today would be different.

"Very well, thank you".

_Yes! He responded, maybe I can get a little more out of him._

"Do you mind sharing a bed with me, or would you rather me sleep on the floor?"

"I don't mind sleeping with you".

_Score! _

Kisame secretly smiled inside, he was pleasantly surprised by the response.

"Would you mind helping me carry some of my books into your room?" Itachi asked while looking directly into Kisame's eyes.

"Sure, I'll help" he mentally took note that Itachi was a big reader.

"Thank you".

A few hours later they had targeted their prey. A sketchy looking man carrying important files, files of the Akatsuki, they both swooped down in front of the man.

"Well well, well where do you think you're going little man?" Kisame mocked.

"No- nowhere".

"That's what I thought" Kisame roughly took a hold of the scrawny man and picked him up by his shirt. Itachi calmly walked up to the man and gently took the papers, and Kisame swiftly and neatly cut him to pieces. They got rid of the pieces of fleshy corpse and headed back to bring a few articles from Itachi's room to Kisame's.

* * *

Endnote

I was debating if I should write a lemon for them in the future, I haven't decided yet, so I rated in M just in case. The next chapter will be of them moving a few things of Itachi's into Kisame's room, and I might introduce a few more Akatsuki members into the story as well.


	2. Embarrassment

Partners

Chapter 2

Kisame followed the silent Uchiha into his own bedroom. Their were men working, and repairing the walls that had many cracks running through them. On the floor there were cans of plaster and the furniture had clear plastic covering it so as to not get them ruined. Over in the corner there was a neat wooden book case that held Itachi's precious books. Itachi pointed to the book case and Kisame nodded. They each picked up a few books and followed each other once again into Kisame's room, they probably had to make about three trips because of all the books Itachi had. One book had Kisame curious though, it was made to look like a book, but when one opened it the pages were blank as if it were a journal. And sure enough some of the pages had Itachi's handwriting on them, he quickly shut the book so the raven would not catch him.

Kisame felt happy that Itachi could feel comfortable enough with him to actually bring some of his precious items into his own room. When the books were positioned in a neat pile beside the bed Kisame headed towards the door to give Itachi time to read in peace, but a gentle voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Please stay".

Kisame felt confused at first, or as if he had heard wrong, but he accepted the kind offer and sat near the window. He picked up a magazine and read the articles that he would find interesting; every so often he would gaze up at the other male to see if he felt uncomfortable in any way. His facial expressions and body language however said no such thing, and to his surprise he had actually caught the other man looking at him. Every time the blue shark glanced over his magazine and caught the other man staring, Itachi quickly reverted his eyes back to the book. It almost became a little game, and Kisame was definitely amused. The other clue that the shark picked up on was that Itachi had not turned the page for a long time, was he pretending to read just so he could catch a glimpse of his blue partner?

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Kisame asked braking the silent game. Itachi seemed to stare extra hard at the page he was reading now, but Kisame knew he was not reading at all. Was Itachi embarrassed? He didn't think Uchihas could get embarrassed. But the shark's smile soon dropped as his partner lifted himself off the bed and left the room.

Now Kisame felt bad, he didn't mean to hurt the younger one's feelings, he was just joking around. Apparently the sharingan user was more sensitive than he thought. He cursed himself for being so insensitive and rude, the last thing he wanted was the beautiful raven mad at him.

That night Itachi did not come back to Kisame's room to sleep, this had Kisame worried even more, had he hurt Itachi that badly? He knew he had to come back sooner or later, and when he did Kisame made a promise to himself to do something special for his hurt partner. He had a hard time sleeping that night, but managed to get a few hours in.

Itachi's POV

Itachi couldn't believe that Kisame would embarrass him like that, he just had to get out of that room before tears escaped his usually emotionless eyes. That was the reason why he both loved and hated Kisame at the same time. He loved him because he was someone who understood the Uchiha best, and he felt at ease around the shark. He hated him because Kisame could bring out a stream of emotions from the Uchiha that he was supposed to be hiding. Emotions made a person weak, and right now he never felt weaker in his whole entire life.

After leaving the base he walked along the road nearby, not coming back until very late. The stars lit the depressing sky and the owls' hooting could be heard. He knew he had to come back, as embarrassing as it would be, he had to. As he crept back into Kisame's room the shark was already fast asleep. He quietly walked around to the other side of the bed and edged inside trying to not make any noise or many movements so Kisame would not wake up. He curled up on the opposite side of the bed and willed himself to fall asleep.

Normal POV

As Kisame gave out a loud yawn from below the covers he stretched out his arms and legs. Feeling a body next to him he looked to his side. It was Itachi. Observing the state the Uchiha was in he knew he had been crying. The redness around the eyes and the streaks across his cheeks from tears were a dead giveaway. Kisame couldn't take the guilt anymore so with both hands he shook the other to wake him. A few shakes later the dry cried out eyes had opened.

"I'm sorry, I upset you last night". Itachi quickly got out of bed and turned away from the shark.

"It was nothing, I'm fine" he turned to head out the door, but Kisame gripped his arm.

"The HELL its alright, you were CRYING!" Itachi closed his eyes at the last word being emphasized.

Kisame pulled the other close to his chest and wrapped his sturdy arms around the thin body; this way Itachi would not be able to escape. Kisame's mouth came dangerously close to the pale ear and whispered softly.

"Why were you crying?" the gentle caress of the smooth voice vibrated through the younger body.

"Kisame"

"Please tell me, I want to know what I did wrong". Itachi's heart pounded through his chest, his body felt warm, too warm. His body was screaming and telling him to get out of the situation, but Itachi's mind willed him to stay. This was Kisame after all, maybe he would understand, maybe he wouldn't hate him for what he was about to say.

"I- I love you"

"Hey guys Deidara just…oh um was I interrupting something?" Sasori's face became beat red.

Itachi quickly turned around facing Kisame with his face as the same color as Sasori's hair, sweat poured down his agile face. This was not happening!! The Uchiha thought to himself, this has to be some kind of a sick nightmare. He wish he were invisible or dead right about now, anything to get him out of this situation. Kisame looked down at the poor boy, and sensed his discomfort. Two protective arms squeezed tighter around the lithe body.

"Sasori, please leave" Kisame demanded in a loud command, and Sasori didn't hesitate to back away out of the room.

* * *

Endnote

Aww Itachi loves Kisame, the next chapter might deal with Itachi's journal and what has been written in it, I'm not sure though. I hope you liked the chapter! Read and Review please.


	3. Found out

Partners

Chapter 3

A/N

Thank you for all the reviews!!

* * *

"Whoa, what the hell was that about?" Sasori said out loud when he left the most awkward situation he has ever been in. As the red head said the question Deidara overheard his friend talking to himself.

"Who are you talking to, yeah?"

"Oh, hey, uh I just walked in on Kisame all over Itachi, and the scary part is Itachi seemed like he was enjoying it. Deidara's mouth hung open, the blonde was for once speechless.

"I know, I wonder if they are you know, more than just good friends" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Nah, Itachi wouldn't go out with anyone, would he?" Deidara thought for a moment, then he ran up to the door and pressed his ear to the wooden barrier separating the men.

"What are you doing?!" whispered Sasori.

"I wanna hear what they are talking about, and know why Itachi would let Kisame hug him. I mean that is not something you see every day, yeah". Sasori agreed and like his pony tailed friend he too pressed his ear against the door.

"I had no idea you felt this way" Kisame tilted the Uchiha's beat red face towards his own.

Itachi tried to ease his emotionless mask into place and hide his many swirling emotions, the effort was great, but he could tell Kisame was not amused. But Itachi did not care, as calmly as he could, he turned around and walked out the door. The Uchiha vowed never to let a slip up happen again, no matter how enticing Kisame may appear, his dignity was first on his priority list.

Sasori and Deidara slowly and quietly backed away from the door when they heard the footsteps of the Uchiha become closer and closer. They were not able to hear a thing though, the two men on the other side were either speaking very softly or they were not speaking at all. When they lifted their heads to examine Itachi they had noticed a slight pink hue to their companion's face, but other than the unusual coloring, his features showed no expression.

_This is going to be more difficult than I thought_ Kisame wearily sighed to himself. He wouldn't give up though, not after that little confession he managed to pry from the Uchiha; oh no this was just the beginning.

The next day felt just as uncomfortable for the raven haired man, but he was a master at hiding his emotions; no one could tell he was suffering from nerves, well almost everyone.

The Akatsuki members gathered in the same room discussing petty matters, Itachi did not speak to the others, but appeared to be listening quite contentedly, while inside his nerves were trembling. _Would Kisame bring up what he told him?, _the statement I love you repeated over and over in his mind, the regret growing stronger and stronger. If any of the others found out, his reputation would be in the sewers.

After awhile the members started to become restless, and the conversations started to dwindle. Their were now only four members still in the room: Itachi, Sasori, Konan, and Kisame. Konan seemed distracted with something under her painted fingernail, Kisame seemed to be staring at Itachi. Sasori was pretending to read a book, while really trying to spy on Kisame and his partner, and Itachi was looking out the window.

"So, how are you two getting along sharing the same bed?" Konan asked from looking up momentarily from her now chipped fingernail. Kisame looked over to Itachi, and figured that he would not answer, Kisame spoke up.

"Well, I don't mind it at all really, Itachi is a very quiet sleeper, and he is very gracious with the blankets". Itachi tried not to blush while staring outside at the slowly moving white clouds, looking at them like he was possessed by their lightness. Konan turned her curious face towards Itachi, but he still did not give any effort to look towards the others. Sasori listened intently waiting for Itachi to say something, anything, because all he was getting was a whole lot of nothing.

Sasori couldn't take it anymore, he just had to say it, and a few moments later, unforgiving words were blurted out. "I heard that Itachi and Kisame were found hugging each other in Kisame's room". Konan's features brightened to a small smile, and a light chuckle passed through her lips. "I always knew Itachi had a thing for men, I mean he looks more like a girl than I do" she joked.

"Shut the HELL up! And I'm not gay, I can't help it if I look like this!" he screamed at the female sitting across from him. His anger only heightened when Konan seemed unfazed at the angry words, in fact she was still smiling.

"What is your story on the matter Kisame?" she asked the shark in the most calm of tones.

"I really do not think Itachi would really like that information disclosed to others" he playfully responded.

Itachi growled, he felt like everyone was attacking him, I mean what kind of answer was THAT!? Itachi stormed over to Sasori sitting in his chair with an 'innocent' smile upon his face. The fuming Uchiha looked like he was about to kill, but before he even lifted his shaking hand Kisame was looking into the anger stricken face, now just merely inches apart.

The closeness of the shark seemed to startle the young man, Kisame's scent intoxicating the surprised raven. White, round eyes stared back at the blood red ones. A hint of kindness and sympathy seemed to break through the circular pupils. Itachi's hand relaxed and thin fingers unclenched from its tight like grip. The others stared in awe at the power Kisame had over his partner, and how quickly Itachi went from angry to calm to almost shy.

Itach could feel his beating heart deep within his chest quicken its pace, and his unsure eyes began darting all over the room, wanting to look anywhere except for the person in front of him. Biting his lip he forced to look back at the blue face, trying not to look intimidated.

Kisame leaned forward slowly, almost seductively close to the side of the timid figure.

"Calm down" the whispered words heated the young man more than he would like to admit. He was so entranced with the alluring figure in front of him he completely forgot about the other two staring at them in utter shock.

In silence without any other words exchanged the two men left the room; one looking down at the floor, the other staring lustily at soft dark hair.

"What just happened?" Konan asked Sasori in disbelief after the two males left.

"It looks like Itachi is finally in love" he said laughing so hard that tears began falling down his bright eyes.

Konan chuckled a bit herself, but the female found it more sweet than funny, she would love to catch the two partners in a searing and passionate kiss.

Sasori turned around to catch Konan's reaction to the whole thing. "Konan, why are you smiling like that?"

* * *

Endnote

Aww Itachi is so cute! And yes if you are wondering Konan likes guy on guy action, she is not a full fledged yaoi fan girl, but yeah there is no denying that she likes it haha.

Read and Review!


	4. First Kiss

Partners

Chapter 4

Itachi could feel a soft caress at the side of his closed mouth, "you're cute when you are blushing, Itachi". These words just made the blush turn darker to Itachi's dismay, but it delighted the observing shark. The raven could tell by the blue man's body movements that Kisame was leaning in for a kiss. He gulped nervously, the intimidating, murderous, and extremely powerful male had never been kissed before in his life. It was a bit embarrassing to admit so he had never brought up such a topic where he would be asked such a tedious question; 'have you ever been kissed?'

A pale hand gently pressed on to Kisame's broad chest, the shark looked up to find out as to why he was being pushed away. He knew Itachi wanted the kiss, what was the problem?

"I'm a bad kisser" he stated at the questioning look he received. He knew that this was only partly true, because he really did not know if he was any good or not, he had never experienced such a thing.

"Have you ever done it before?"

Silence, but that was all the shark needed to know, the answer was probably a 'no'.

"Just relax, if it is bad, I won't mind, promise".

Itachi nodded, and both heads leaned closer and closer, Itachi could hear his heart pounding in his chest, and he wandered if Kisame could hear it too.

And then it happened, their lips finally touched, Itachi could feel the pleasure hit him like a ton of rocks. And his natural reaction was to hold onto the blue seductive shark. A tongue was felt on the Uchiha's lips, and he opened them to let the tongue inside. At first Itachi's tongue was stagnant and unmoving, but eventually it moved towards the other, and slid against it. The kiss didn't last long, but Itachi would never forget it.

"How was your first kiss?"

Itachi just blushed, and Kisame chuckled at the timid beauty in front of him. Kisame thought of how wonderful it would be to have that gorgeous body squirming underneath him. How his face would look when he is out of control from experiencing so much pleasure, and he would love to hear Itachi call out his name in utter rapture. But he knew that it would take some time before he would be able to gaze at such a sight.

"You really don't have to be so shy around me you know? I like you too, if I didn't, I wouldn't of kissed you".

"Why do you like me?" Itachi just had to know, many people never found him very interesting, and he wasn't the kindest most social person in the world, actually he was quite the opposite. Even as a child he was seen as an oddball, sure he had girls following him around all the time, but that was just infatuation, they only liked him because of his looks. Then it hit him, that was probably why Kisame was fond of him, it was only because the shark found him attractive. The Uchiha's heart sank in his aching chest.

Kisame smiled at such a silly question, "do you really want to know?" Itachi nodded.

"Well, I like you because you are smart and perceptive; you are always thinking of plans and strategies for our missions. And you know what? They are always precise and accurate. I am jealous of your mind Itachi, I know it is always thinking and observing, and that is why you talk so little. I also admire the fact that you do not need attention from others, you always seem content on doing things for you, and you only. Your grace is also a plus as well, you have an inner presence that needs no loud explosions or introductions, and yet I never miss the fact that you are near. And I know you do not like to admit it, but you do have a kindness about you, if you didn't I wouldn't like you half as much as I truly do".

Itachi's eyes widened in astonishment, he never knew Kisame admired those things about him, he now felt guilty for thinking that he was only liked for his looks.

"Oh" was the only thing his great mind could think of as a response to Kisame's confession. Kisame laughed, "that's all you have to say?"

"Thank you for those kind words, no one has ever said anything like that to me before, people usually just liked me for my looks, I am glad you are not one of those people".

Kisame kissed his forehead, "I am glad you know".

1212121212

Deidara was helping Sasori mix a healing medicine for their next mission. Sasori usually did not let the blonde assist him in any way when it came to making medicine, but it was the only way he could get the loud mouth to shut up. Truth was, Deidara had a secret crush on the puppet genius. He loved to go on missions with the un-patient man, and he was always overjoyed when he was able to help him with mixing medicine, fixing a puppet, or even as simple as helping him with directions. It seemed as if he was always trying to get the red head's attention one way or the other. Often he came off as annoying more than anything, and Sasori would just get angry and frustrated with the over pleasing blonde.

Just as Deidara went to pick up a glass tube of green liquid he accidentally knocked over the beaker next to it. The glass beaker broke into many shards all over the cement floor. Sasori snapped his head to the noise of breaking glass, his face contorted to an angry scowl.

"Look what you DID! Now I am gonna have to make that solution all over again! It is going to take twice as long to finish the medicine! Why don't you just leave before you break or spill something else!"

Deidara sighed in despair, he always did everything wrong, why couldn't Sasori just see that he liked the man. Tears threatened to flow down the depressed Akatsuki member's eye. He turned around and quietly left the lab, he wished Sasori didn't hate him so, but he knew that he would never like him the way he liked his puppet genius partner.

He just couldn't help it though, he knew he was always getting in the way, but it was the only way he knew that would capture Sasori's attention. He decided he would go in his room and sulk while making paper bombs. Watching things blow up always seemed to cheer him up.

* * *

Endnote

So I decided to put a little of SasoDei into the story, and Itachi finally got his first kiss haha, it was about time, now all he has to do is lose his virginity muahahaha

As always reviews are welcome!


	5. Pain and Pleasure

Partners

Chapter 5

A loud bang could be heard surrounding Deidara's room, inside, a sulking Akatsuki member sat crossed legged on the top of his bed. He knew he was probably bothering the others with the continuous loud explosions, but at that particular moment the blonde really did not care. Small invaluable trinkets raddled with every bomb going off, but to Deidara every bomb seemed to evaporate, and lessen his anger.

After a good twenty minutes the paper bombs slowly became smaller and softer as each exploded, as the man's mind seemed to clear from the depressing and sulking thoughts; one guilty thought unfortunately replaced them. He shouldn't have laughed and made fun of Itachi's infatuation with Kisame, seeing Itachi's face so embarrassed and red, well it could have easily been his own; if anyone found out about his secret admiration toward a certain red haired man, he would probably act the exact same way. He punched his pillow, angry at himself now; with all these emotional feelings going through his body, one would think he was on his menstrual cycle… if he wasn't a male.

He made up his mind, he would help Itachi with his feelings for Kisame, the Uchiha deserved at least that much. Of course he would have to persuade the Uchiha that he really wanted to offer his assistance, he knew the stoic raven wasn't especially fond of him, but hopefully the man would forgive his stupid and immature behavior. This bright thought brought a thin, but genuine smile to the explosive loving male.

Deidara now laying on his stomach, with both of his legs dangling and swinging back and forth in the air behind him. He plotted and conjured up ideas of how he could lend his knowledge of the blue and toothy grinned man to Itachi. He bit his bottom lip while deep thought, and began jotting ideas on a white slip of paper in front of him. _Now if only I had someone to help me get closer to Sasori._

Sasori poured a bubbling blue substance in a glass container. Still in the lab, he concentrated on finishing the medicine, he was nearly finished. Every so often though, his concentrated mind would break and the red head would turn toward the door of the lab. _Why do I keep wanting him to come back? If he does, he is just going to ruin my hard work again. _However his mind kept telling him to look back anyway, _am I actually missing that annoying klutz?!_

The lab door opened with a loud smack, and Sasori's heart skipped a beat, but was whole heartedly disappointed to see that it was only Konan. His hopeful looking face fell immensely. Trying to hide his disappointment he turned back around to his glass container as if he did not see her come in at all.

"Did you yell at Deidara again? He has been exploding his paper bomb things again, and you know he only does that when you scold him". Sasori only ignored the question, and left the woman with a room of silence. Konan only smirked, her gentle footsteps nearing toward the silent man.

"You do know that he likes you? Don't you? It's painfully obvious, I'm just surprised you haven't seen it yet". Sasori's eyes widened, his back still facing the woman.

"You're lying, if he liked me he wouldn't annoy me so much, and he certainly would not break and spill my medicines".

"You are more blind than I thought, he does that to get your attention, you should knock on his door and apologize" .

"I don't think so"

"Suite yourself". She then left the red head alone with her words to think over.

12121212121212

Itachi quietly relaxed in a wooden chair near Kisame's bed, at the very moment the calm and peaceful Uchiha was alone reading one of his many books. As he flipped a page of the hard covered novel a gust of wind rattled through the glass window, and the closed curtains rustled against the window pane. A shiver ran through the stoic man's shoulders as they twitched on their own. The heat had not came on yet, and the room was becoming increasingly colder and colder. Goosebumps had already formed on the pale and flawless skin, he silently eyed the room for a blanket to wrap himself in.

Kisame walked in at the same time Itachi was searching for something warm to wrap himself in.

"What are you looking for?"

"Something to keep myself warm, it is getting unbearably cold in here, I think the heater must be broken".

"I think I have something for you behind you in this corner" Kisame said while walking behind the other male. Before Itachi even had a chance to turn around to see what Kisame was talking about he felt two strong arms wrap around him from behind.

"Kisame…" the shark chuckled before licking at a tender spot on the pale and delicate neck.

"I can keep you warm all night" he whispered into the Uchiha's ear. Itachi gasped at the close contact he was receiving, the man's nerves were going into overdrive. Itachi was definitely feeling a surge of heat go through his entire body, he was not expecting this kind of warmth; however, he was not entirely against it either.

Itachi's eyes closed as Kisame's talented tongue kept lapping at his smooth skin. The younger body relaxed into the elder's. Lightly scraping of the shark's teeth could now be felt on the raven's untouched skin.

Itachi could not believe the immense pleasure he was experiencing at that very moment, he never wanted this feeling to end. Sweat began forming on the palms of the sharingan user's hands, while Kisame's carefully started exploring the other's body; every muscle, every indent, and every curve were being touched through the clothing on Itachi's body.

Itachi's face burned a deep crimson as they both heard a pleasured moan escape Itachi's mouth. "You like this, huh?" Itachi just turned his head in embarrassment.

"We could go further you know?" at these words Itachi's body completely froze.

* * *

Endnote

Aww Deidara feels bad for laughing at Itachi, now he needs some help on getting his little boy toy haha!

Reviews are welcome!!


	6. Ride it

Partners

Chapter 6

Sasori screwed the blue cap onto the container retaining the liquid medicine. A lengthy sigh had then escaped his orifice, he knew what he had to do. He trudged out of the lab and proceeded towards Deidara's room. He brought his fisted hand and gently thumped on the wooden door facing him. Initially there was no answer, so he knocked a second time. As soon as the door was unlocked their was an elongated silence, until the red head spoke up.

"I'm sorry, for ah you know yelling at you earlier, it was uncalled for, I apologize".

Deidara did not know what to say, he brushed several strands of hair out of his face, and forgave his crush standing before him.

"It's alright, I guess I deserved it anyway" he said while looking down at the floor. Sasori sighed, "just be more careful next time, okay?" Deidara nodded, and both of them walked to the Akatsuki exit to embark on their mission.

Meanwhile in Kisame's room

Kisame felt Itachi's whole body go rigid, and stopped his advancements altogether.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Itachi played with his fingers, "were you planning on having…intimate relations with me?"

Kisame smirked at the choice of words, "Nah, I was just gonna fuck your brains out".

Itachi's eyes widened in fear, "wh-what?!"

Kisame laughed uncontrollably, "I was just kidding! But seriously, if you don't think you are ready to have sex then I'll stop now, I don't want to force you to do anything you are not comfortable with".

"I'm ready"

121212121

Sasori and Deidara walked silently over a rigid and rocky path, and the only resonance that was heard were the slight rustling of the foliage. Deidara nervously bit his lip, he was trying hard to think of something intelligent and interesting to say to his partner, but to his dismay, his brain was a total blank. As the moments cultivated longer, Deidara felt more ill at ease. Sasori on the other hand looked perfectly content on the silence amid them. Sasori slowed down to a nearby rock and sat down to rest for a bit, he then got some drinking water from a nap sack that he brought with him. He uncapped the bottle and gulped down the clear liquid. Deidara sat wordlessly beside the other, and continued to think up some conversation starters.

"Do you like me?" Sasori bluntly asked. Deidara's body stiffened, _how did he know?_

"Konan told me that you have a crush on me or something, is it true?" the red head added looking toward the hyperventilating blond.

_Wha-what should I do, should I lie and say that I don't, or should I just come clean and tell him that I do?_

Just by Deidara's body language, and the worried look on his face told him the answer to his question, but he waited anyway just to see what Deidara would actually say.

"What would you say if I did?" Deidara said responding with another question.

Sasori shrugged, "I wouldn't mind, if that's what your asking".

"Well then, yeah, I do"

Sasori smiled, happy with the response that he received, he bowed down to the blonde sitting next to him on the ground, and kissed him on the lips. Strands of scarlet hair brushed delicately against Deidara's face; a radiant blush appeared collectively on both faces.

1212121212112

"Oh!, oh! Kisame!"

"Itachi…"

Itachi was seductively riding his partner's length, bouncing up and down at a paced rhythm. Panting and moaning could be heard throughout the medium sized bedroom. Itachi could feel the larger man's penis pulsing as it was brought in and out of his tight, and now de-virginized hole. Kisame's blue hands ran up and down the pale skin of Itachi's taut stomach as liquid cool sweat ran down both bodies.

Konan rushed to Kisame's bedroom, she had an important letter regarding his next mission from the leader, without knocking on the door first, she quickly opened the door letting herself in. The image that was abruptly shown to her shocked her out of her own skin. Staring at the sexual act the two males were displaying for a few moments, she quickly grabbed a chair to sit down for the show.

Soon the other Akatsuki members heard weird loud noises coming from the bedroom and came to see what the commotion was about. Itachi and Kisame, still had no idea what was going on, they were too busy with reaching their climax.

Tobi was happily eating a bag of popcorn while the two lovers went at it.

"Hah hah, I need to…"

Kisame hurriedly stroked Itachi's hard flesh while steadying Itachi's grinding hips with the other.

"Ah AH AHHHHHHHHHHH" both released at the same time.

Suddenly both exhausted males turned toward the open doorway to see all the Akatsuki members clapping and howling at the great sex they had all just witnessed.

"Encore! Encore!" Tobi shouted with one fist up in the air.

Itachi's face turned bright red in embarrassment, everyone had seen him experience his first sexual act. He quickly hid his face in the white pillow below him. Kisame looked angry at the others, he slipped out of Itachi and covered the younger man with a white sheet. Walking up to the others completely nude; he then slammed the door in their faces, and locked it.

"Itachi was a bad boy" Tobi mumbled to himself.

Kisame walked back to his lover rubbing his back soothingly.

"Are you okay?"

"How am I ever going to look at the others in the face again?"

"That's simple, if anyone laughs at you, I'll kill 'em".

Itachi smiles, "but then there wouldn't be anyone else left in the group except for us" he said playfully.

"I wouldn't mind, it would just mean I could spend more time with you" he said in a hushed voice kissing Itachi's forehead.

Konan laid happily in her bed now having images that would last her a lifetime.

* * *

Endnote

Okay so I know that lemon was not very hot, but it was just too funny to not put it up, my original idea was to have them wait on sex and have them do the 69 position instead, but maybe I'll do that later on hehe. Reviews are welcome!


	7. Taking the blonde's advice

Partners

Chapter 7

Deidara cleared his throat, "um, well, I guess we should get going huh?" he affirmed out of embarrassment and nervousness. Sasori just smiled and stood up from his previous sitting position, he gestured at the blonde to follow his lead. They both took off once again walking silently side by side.

The sun was gradually going down and the crickets began to make their presence known through their many high pitched, quick sounds. Deidara admired at the man walking slightly ahead of him and smiled, he was overjoyed that Sasori had finally understood why he had always wanted to please him, but seemed to fail enormously from trying too hard. He felt exceptionally lucky to have a partner like him.

Once their fairly easy mission was complete by retrieving an important document, they set back to the base. The night sky quickly filled with silver glowing stars, Deidara was hoping for another kiss, but not much was said, or done on their route back.

121212121212

Itachi had finally gotten enough valor to advance out of Kisame's bedroom. He knew there would be much ridicule that he would have to endure from the others, but he couldn't stay in one room forever. He decided staying in one room would be more than an embarrassment than anything else. He slipped his black and red Akatsuki cloak back on his toned body, he ran his fingers through a few strands of raven hair, and he steadily stepped to the dreaded doorway. A deep sigh was voiced within the nearly empty room, and he continued to turn the small, well crafted doorknob until a soft click was heard.

Once the door released with a creak, he half expected someone to jump out from a nearby corner and point and laugh at him, but of course, nothing of the sort had occurred. Because it was now late in the evening, an almost devilish darkness overcame the long hallways. A few candles were attached to the walls, which created obsidian, moving shadows alongside each wall. Although the obscurity never frightened him, the sharingan user found it difficult to observe his surroundings.

Itachi yearned to know where Kisame was, he would feel a diminutive more confident if he was by his side. He had always felt a tad more secure when he was with his partner. The blue shark could be seen as the exact opposite of himself. While Kisame was always quick to make a great, mind blowing entrance, and to kill as many people as he could with his magnificent chakra; Itachi on the other hand was more of the silent thinker, the brain behind Kisame's powerful strength. Not that Kisame was stupid, he just chose to be more of a man of action. He needed that shark's muscle right now, but unfortunately he was nowhere near the Uchiha at this moment.

When he entered one of the many rooms, he become aware of Zetsu and Tobi discussing something about one of the hidden villages. The raven couldn't pick up exactly what was being said, but was surprised when both Akatsuki members looked toward him and no insult was heard. Zetsu stared blankly at the man, and Tobi just smiled. Itachi turned around and left feeling a bit relieved. Maybe Kisame was right, maybe he didn't have anything to worry about. He was THE Itachi Uchiha after all, the man who murdered his entire clan, minus his annoying little brother. He smiled to himself, the others would have to be brain dead to joke about him. He let out a soft chuckle and continued his journey to search for Kisame.

Meanwhile, back in the room where Itachi had been moments ago, Zetsu and Tobi were laughing hysterically. Tobi was slapping his knee with one hand, "remember his face when he screamed Kisame's name during his climax!"

"I know! I mean I thought he was a little gay before, but …MAN!"

They both were now lying on the floor with tears in their eyes from laughing so much.

"We don't want to be too loud though" he reminded Tobi once he had caught his breath, "Kisame warned us if he ever saw, or heard about us making fun of Itachi he would seriously kill us, and it didn't look like he was joking either".

"Yeah, your right" Tobi agreed "Tobi wants to be a good boy".

"When I do die" Zetsu continued, "I don't think I want _that_ to be the reason".

Tobi nodded, and they continued their conversation from earlier.

As Itachi continued on peeking through random doorways, and turning different corners, a familiar cough rang through his ears. He followed the noise until he came to the library; Kisame was seated in a grand maroon colored armchair. His book blocked the front of the blue shaded face, with both of his hands holding the medium sized periodical in place.

"You're reading?"

Kisame lowered his novel, and gave Itachi a smirk, "when I saw your pile of books I decided to give it another chance".

Itachi silently sat down in the brown chair near the shark. "They didn't insult me, no one did", Kisame looked up.

"I told you", he was glad his threats worked on the others, he didn't like seeing Itachi feel uncomfortable.

At that moment Itachi remembered some beneficial suggestions Deidara told him so that he could get closer to Kisame. At first the raven was skeptical about listening to advice from the insufferable blonde, but the more he tolerated him the more Deidara made sense. He remembered hearing that Kisame loved the water, so Deidara suggested that they go to the beach for a day. Itachi had thought that was a good idea, except for one thing, he was definitely NOT a beach person. The sun burned and damaged his skin, there were always flies buzzing around in his face, and frankly all the noisy tourists just plain annoyed him to no end. However, Itachi did want to become closer to Kisame, so he reluctantly agreed to the idea.

"Yes?", Kisame inquired, breaking Itachi's trance. He always knew when Itachi wanted to ask him a question, it was as if he could sense that the Uchiha was debating with himself in his head whether or not he should ask the shark something, or whether he should just keep quiet. Of course this wasn't always the case, sometimes Itachi would ask him a question without thinking at all, but this rarely happened.

Itachi gave a swift glare to his partner, and took a profound breath, "would you like to accompany me to the beach tomorrow?"

Kisame looked a little surprised, "sure, but I wouldn't have pegged you for a beach person".

"Um, well…I guess you don't know everything about me then, do you?" Itachi said matter of factly, while crossing his arms across his cloak covered chest.

Kisame stood up and deftly placed the book he was reading faced down on the seat of his chair. Stopping in front of Itachi, he placed a cool hand on the Uchiha's soft cheek, "no I don't, but…", he caressed Itachi's cheek with his thumb, "I would like to".

The raven tried to struggle against the rose colored blush from covering his face, but it was inevitable as the skin underneath Kisame's touch increased in temperature.

Near the doorway hid another flush Akatsuki member, Konan. With a painted finger in her mouth and a line of drool on her chin, she nearly had a nose bleed imagining them both in their bathing suits together under the sultry, glistening sun.

* * *

Endnote

Hmm so the next chapter will deal with Itachi and Kisame at the beach, it will be interesting how Itachi handles the whole experience, haha. I love reviews, so don't hesitate to tell me what you think so far.


	8. Beach fun

Partners

Chapter 8

Itachi could already feel the slight sting of heat on his sensitive, pale skin. He squinted towards Kisame's direction, but all he could make out was the bright sun behind Kisame's profile.

In one hand Itachi carried a beach blanket, and in the other he carried a bag full of sunscreen, some snacks, and a towel. Kisame pretty much carried the same thing, with the exception of some sandwiches and water.

Itachi could tell already that Kisame was enjoying himself as they finally reached the loud, splashing ocean. But the raven just couldn't help glancing down at his watch, he sighed, only three more hours to go.

As both men finished setting everything up on the light colored, scorching sand Kisame was already itching to feel out the water.

"Kisame",

The shark turned around,

"You need to put some sunscreen on before you go into the water".

Kisame smirked, "always thinking", he said while tapping the side of his head.

Kisame walked back to the still fully clothed Itachi with a huge grin on his face.

"How about you put it on for me?"

Itachi just nodded and opened the container of sunscreen. He squeezed a good amount into one hand, and began to gently rub the liquid onto the other's back.

Kisame closed his eyes focusing on those delicate fingers working the sunscreen into his blue skin. The hands slowly moved down towards his lower back, and then along his sides. He tried desperately to hold back a moan, but Itachi heard the slight, but subtle gasp.

"I think you can do the rest" Itachi said while shoving the white bottle into Kisame's face.

Kisame chuckled, "fine, fine, but only if I get to do your back".

Itachi sighed with defeat, "alright".

Itachi undressed himself until he was wearing only his black bathing suit. Kisame arched an eyebrow looking up and down Itachi's body, heat pooled in his groin. If they were alone on the beach right now Kisame would have jumped the raven's bones, but alas they were not. He would just have to settle for massaging the younger's back.

A few minutes later the over excited shark man convinced the less than excited male to join him in the water.

Seagulls were flying overhead making their cawing noises, one of them flew down right next to the sharingan user to eat a crumb of bread. It looked up at the younger man, mocking him, it was as if the bird was laughing at his displeasure of the surroundings. He huffed back at the bird and followed his companion into the water, how bad could it be?

The water, of course was freezing cold, but it didn't seem to bother Kisame, it was as if he found his second home, which made sense of course, considering that he is a shark. Itachi on the other hand was afraid he was going to die from frostbite.

"Come on Itachi! You should get your head wet!" drops of water now sliding down the stoic Akatsuki member, he was now shivering from head to toe. Great, just great.

Now since Itachi didn't want to seem like he was having a crappy time, he gave him the best smile he could… a half- assed smile bearing a little too much white teeth, with his brows furrowed together.

"See, I know you would have fun!"

Itachi just rolled his eyes, he would rather listen to his annoying brother complain about how he never spent any time with him right about now. But noooo, he had to be standing in a foot high pile of slimy seaweed, shivering like a madman, smelling like greasy sunscreen. If he was ever unsure about how he felt about Kisame before, he definitely knew now. He must love him more than anything in this friggen world to be where his is, doing what he is doing right now. Kisame had better appreciate this, or Deidara is going to get his nice blonde hair ripped out of his skull.

Kisame looked back at his lover, only to notice the hint of despair in his onyx colored eyes. At that very moment he knew Itachi planned this whole trip just for him.

Enjoying the crisp blue water would be impossible knowing how unhappy his boyfriend really was.

He steadily walked back to where Itachi had stayed, near the shore.

"Why don't we take a walk along the water?" the words were whispered so that only the shivering figure could hear.

Itachi could still feel the breath tingling his pale neck. He wordlessly took the blue hand in his, and they began their walk.

A comfortable silence befell the two men as they walked along the blue salty, water, and damp sand.

Kisame gently stroked Itachi's smooth hand with his thumb.

"Thank you",

Itachi said nothing, but squeezed the other's hand tighter.

Maybe Deidara would be able to keep his blonde hair after all Itachi thought, a small, but warm smile now lit his face.


End file.
